The present invention relates to the field of document storage such as file cabinets and the like. More specifically, it relates to cabinets for storing oversize documents such as blueprints, maps, charts and the like. A particular problem in storing such oversize documents is the desirability of not creasing or folding them as this tends to decrease their useful life. For example, once folded, blueprints tend to become more difficult to read and often experience tearing during the folding and unfolding process. Furthermore, when oversize documents are folded for storage, it is difficult to quickly identify a desired document among a group of many.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a document storage cabinet which opens to a position where the stored documents may be quickly and easily reviewed to obtain a desired document.
It is another object of the invention to provide a document storage cabinet which has a drawer which forms a protective cover about the documents when they are stored therein.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a document storage cabinet which employs a movable cantilevered drawer.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the remaining portion of the specification.